marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janus (Earth-92131)
Alpha Red Obsessed with surpassing his father, Janus learned of the Soviet Super-Soldier Program, this program was created with the intent of replicating the successful American program of the same name. Janus allied with them, and with the help dark magic and their technology, they were able to amplify his powers to finally make him stronger than his father. Wanting to test their weapon, the Russians sent him to help their troops in battle against the German, they dropped him in the battle field, but soon learned the error they had committed, instead of helping the Russians he started killing everyone and the battle ended in a total massacre on both sides. Four days later they found him still at the site of the battle, learning of their failure the scientists decided he had to be stopped, so they isolated the area and built a magic bunker to keep him trapped there. Years later, the Fenris twins hired Maverick to investigate the rumors of Alpha Red existence, after he confirmed his existence to them, Andreas bought the land his magic bunker was situated, Andreas then explained the situation to his sister and they went to pay a visit to Alpha Red, having somehow a way to control him, the twins released him and got him up to par with what had happened during all the years he was imprisoned. Alpha Red was tasked by the twins to destroy the X-Men, who they were after as part of a game they were taking part in along with the other Upstarts to prove who was the next Supreme Mutant to their benefactor. Alpha Red first target was Jubilee who was separated from the other X-Men while on a date with Chamber, he was able to bite Jubilee, but Chamber successfully escaped with her back to the school. Hours later, Maverick who had been betrayed by the Fenris and had the Russian authorities after him for leaking Russian secret information, tried to fix the error he made by getting ahold of the Darkhold book that held the key to defeat Alpha Red, the book was at a warehouse where Alpha Red coffin was, he had been followed there by Wolverine who didn't believe what he told the X-Men and wanted to know the entire story, after a brief conversation they were interrupted by Omega Red who was escaping from his predecessor who had turned his entire team into vampires and was in control of them. Alpha Red apparently kills or critically injures Omega Red and bites Maverick, Wolverine and Maverick were then saved by Gambit and Rogue and were forced to escape, due to Alpha Red amplified abilities, whoever was bitten by him turn into a vampire in seconds, because of this while transporting Maverick, the others were also bitten and fell under Alpha Red's control. After gaining control of everyone, Alpha Red decides to put his plan in motion, not wanting to be controlled by anyone, he goes back to the X-Mansion planning to use the Cerebro and the Darkhold together to incite fear into the world. Sometime later Storm who went to ask Dracula for help, arrives at the X-Mansion and sees its completely destroyed, they were greeted by Alpha Red who tells them mutants were not the next phase of human evolution anymore, him and his vampires were. While Alpha Red was fighting his father and the X-Men, Beast who had escaped to a protected room with a group of students, sent Dead Girl into the Darkhold Program to try and stop it, there she met the Darkhold Dwarf who gave her two options, either eliminate all the vampires from the world or do nothing and let her friends die, Professor Xavier tried to help decide by bringing himself, Beast, and Storm to the Astral Plane where they were able to contact her, Storm told her to end all vampires, while Beast argued that they needed to find a better solution, the Darkhold Dwarf eventually cut the connection, and pressured Dead Girl into making a choice, she decided to save her friends by eliminating all vampires. When Dead Girl made her choice, everyone including Dracula, and Alpha Red became normal, losing their vampirism and the abilities associated with it, due to all the power amplifications Janus went through to become stronger, his now normal human body wasn't able to withstand those abilities, and he died in his father arms, telling him he rather die while trying to conquer the world instead of living his immortality as a failure. | Personality = | Powers = Janus became a normal human after losing his Vampirism. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}